starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Ambushing the Crusader
Ambushing the Crusader was a surprise ambush of the New Republic's flagship, the ''Crusader'', several light years out from Guritsan during a routine reconnaissance patrol near the Tarkin Corridor. The battle, despite fought between only two capital ships, was a success for the Galactic Empire as it would tarnish the reputation of the Republic Navy and nearly destroy the icon of their fleet. Rear Admiral Danik Kreldin, leading the Tormentor Battlegroup from the [[I2SD Tormentor|HIMS Tormentor]], received a priority alert from Imperial Intelligence units delegated with monitoring the Tarkin Corridor that the Crusader was probing the Corridor and vulnerable to attack. Kreldin knew he had an opportunity to attack and destroy the Republic's flagship, but could not wait for permission from High Command; with no further units available to him other than the Tormentor, Kreldin took initiative and set off towards the Crusader's last known location. Emerging from hyperspace, the Tormentor went into full battle alert and immediately began assaulting the surprised Crusader. The Black Stars unit led the TIE Interceptor charge against the incoming New Republic starfighters, keeping them off the Tormentor and the Scimitar Assault Bombers that would prove vital in damaging the Crusader, commanded by the stubborn Red Henly. Henly refused to withdraw, despite the beating the Crusader was taking. Within the first ten minutes of the battle, the Star Destroyer's shields had failed and her hull began to peel off as the Tormentor's cannons and the Scimitars' missiles uprooted entire sections in the Republic Star Destroyer. During the fighting, Kreldin was able to ascertain that the famous New Republic General, Mark Steele, was leading the Republic starfighter forces in the battle. Ordering the tractor beams to lock on to the General's X-wing, Steele was caught dead in space and unable to break free from the beam. Henly, realizing there was little he could do, ordered a retreat, and the Crusader jumped into hyperspace to regroup several light years away. With the battle dying down, Steele was able to break free from the tractor beam but his fighter was soon disabled by the Black Stars. Kreldin sent out a shuttle to capture the General alive. However, his plans were about to be interrupted — Henly decided to head back into the battle to rescue Steele. Despite the fact that her shields were inoperable and her hull damaged heavily, the Crusader went back into the fray with assault shuttles launching to rescue Steele before the Imperials could capture him. Meanwhile, Kreldin ordered the destruction of the Crusader. The Republicans were able to rescue Steele, but by the time they got him back to the Crusader, the Star Destroyer was on its last breath - her hull was practically gone, entire sections open to space and hundreds of crewmen dead. Henly himself was wounded, the bridge in complete disarray. But somehow, despite the massive damage done to her, the Crusader was able to limp back to Corellia for repairs that would last several months. Despite acting without prior orders, Kreldin was honored upon his return to Guritsan and giving his report. The Tormentor emerged from the battle with not a scar, her shields managing to hold throughout the entire battle. Her starfighter complement suffered little casualties. The Tormentor would once again meet the Crusader months later at the Fourth Battle of Coruscant. Behind the Scenes The Crusader's hull was reduced to 102 by the end of the battle, leaving the Crusader practically destroyed by the end of the battle; she was able to limp back and was out of commission for many months. Category:Battles From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.